


This Is Me

by alecsmars



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Acceptance, Anxiety, Coming Out, F/M, Happy Ending, Pride, Transgender, mtf, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Toshiko Sato is finally in a happy relationship with Owen Harper... but she has a massive secret. How will he react?
Relationships: Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Pride Event





	This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Pride Event! Hope you all like it :)

Toshiko lay awake in her bed, feeling completely restless and unable to sleep due to her current anxieties. Now she was finally happy in her relationship with Owen, her fears of not being fully accepted were eating away at her. She couldn’t continue this relationship with such a weight on her shoulder, no matter how desperate she was to keep the relationship strong. She had to do something about it.

After having stared at the ceiling for hours on end, Toshiko’s alarm clock  _ finally _ went off and she rapidly got up and ready for work with her usual daily routine. She finished getting ready and made her way to the hub, taking a deep breath before entering. She hurried to her work area, distracting herself with her current project as if to procrastinate doing what she planned to do today. 

Around thirty minutes later Toshiko nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Owens voice right by her ear. “Morning Tosh.” He smiled warmly at her, wrapping his arms around her to hug her from behind. She leaned into his touch and tilted her head slightly to be able to place a light kiss on his cheek. 

“Morning Owen, get a good nights sleep?” She replied in her usual cheery manner, masking how anxious she was really feeling deep down.

“Slept like a baby!” Owen smiled back, looking at her lovingly.

Toshiko’s heart hurt at the fact that loving look could disappear so fast when she finally admitted to him what she needed to. She promptly stood up from her desk, starting to walk into the direction of the kitchen. The one place she knew no one would be for a fair bit of time yet. “Owen... could I please speak to you for a second? In the kitchen...” She looked up at him with a nervous expression, chewing the inside of her mouth in the process. 

Owen raised an eyebrow at her questionably, but complied, following closely behind her. Once they arrived in the smaller room, Owen took place leaning against a table whilst Toshiko rested her back against the kitchen surface. 

“What’s wrong Tosh? You can tell me anything, you know that right?” Owen asked worriedly, knowing her revelation must be big if she was this nervous.

Toshiko sighed, pursing her lips. “I know... but this specific thing could change your  _ whole _ outlook on me, Owen. And i’m scared. I’ve spend so long running after to you these past few years and now I finally have you, I may lose you when I tell you this.” She looked up at her boyfriend with great sadness.

Owen walked over to her and took her hands in his. “Hey, hey... now don’t say that. No matter what it is, i’ll always be by your side. I promise.” He spoke with a gentle tone, knowing now was  _ certainly _ not the time for his distasteful antics, seeing his girlfriend so distressed. 

Toshiko squeezed her eyes shut, trying to build up the courage to say what she sad to say. “Owen.... I’m- i’m a transgender woman...” Toshiko stuttered on her words, now avoiding her boyfriends gaze and she waited with anticipation for his response.

Before Owen could help it or have time to process her words, his jaw dropped in shock. Seeing this, hurt flashed across Toshiko’s eyes. He quickly closed his mouth again, bringing his hand up to cup her face so she would look at him. 

“Hey... it’s okay. I admit, i’m very shocked because I wasn’t expecting you to come out with that.. but I don’t care. This changes nothing, Toshiko.” Owen spoke to her sincerely. 

Yes, this would take him some getting used to, but it didn’t make him see her any different at all. Because she wasn’t any different. 

“Y-you don’t?” Toshiko replied shocked, tears welling up in her eyes. She had been expecting Owen to break up with her on the spot.

“No, Tosh. Of course not. I love you. I fell in love with you for you. Not for your gender or anything like that. It changes  _ nothing _ . I will love you forever and nothing will ever change that.” Owen said to her, glad when he finally got a smile back from her. 

“Thank you, Owen. I love you too.” A wide smile spread on her lips and she leaned up to him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

The End.


End file.
